You Are My Faith
by meaniestories
Summary: Mingyu x Wonwoo / Meanie / Chaptered / "Kau tahu apa itu takdir?" / "Kita, Takdir adalah kita."


**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak mudah" seorang namja berwajah cantik dan rambut dengan panjang sebahu duduk dengan santai di pangkuan namja lainnya. Tampak namja tampan di bawahnya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan posisi mereka. Malah terlihat nyaman memainkan rambut sang malaikat hatinya itu.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari lawan bicara mereka. Namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, menandakan rasa frustasi yang amat menyesakkannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ini bahkan belum seminggu dari yang sebelumnya" gusarnya sambil menegak minuman soda yang disediakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Pasangan itu saling bertatapan, merasa iba dengan pria di depan mereka.

"Dia hanya ingin perhatianmu, Jeon" pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan asyik memainkan rambut kekasihnya kini membuka suara. Walau tidak membuat mood pria bermarga Jeon itu lebih baik. Malah semakin buruk.

"Perhatian bagaimana? Aku sudah menuruti keinginannya bahkan saat ia meminta menetap disini?!" menyadari suaranya yang meninggi ke kedua hyung-nya, Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya lagi. "Maaf. Aku lelah sekali mengerjakan project baru dengan Jihoon"

" _That's okay_ , Wonwoo-ya. Kami ini bukan orang asing, kan?" Jeonghan, namja yang berambut panjang tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon dari milik Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponsel sang kekasih. Seungcheol menekan sebuah tombol yang entah apa namun dering itu kini berhenti.

Wonwoo- sang namja emo- beranjak dari duduknya setelah menghela nafas.

"Kalian pulang sekarang?" Jeonghan ikut berdiri dari pangkuan kekasihnya, Seungcheol yang juga ikut berdiri. Wonwoo mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam sebuah kamar dimana terdapat seorang bocah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Wonwoo mencium kening buah hatinya lembut, mengusap rambut panjangnya.

"Dia anak yang baik, Wonwoo-ya. Aku yakin kau lebih tahu tentang itu" Jeonghan ikut mengusap rambut lembut si gadis kecil itu sayang.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, hanya menatap beralih menelusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk dan belakang lutut anak semata wayangnya itu. Berniat menggendongnya ke mobil karena tak tega membangunkannya. Ketiganya berjalan sampai ke depan pintu. Seungcheol dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

Dering telepon milik Seungcheol kembali terdengar dari arah dalam rumah, tepatnya di atas meja ruang tamu. Seungcheol mendecak pelan sebelum kembali mengabaikan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu. Untungnya jarak mereka dengan ponsel itu lumayan jauh.

"Kami pulang. Terima kasih, _hyung_ " ucapnya. Terdengar rasa lelah dari nada bicara pria itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang waktu tidurnya lebih sedikit dibanding jumlah jari kanannya.

"Ey, kau ini. Sudah dibilang kami bukan orang lain jadi tak perlu sungkan, bodoh!" Jeonghan mendelik kesal yang mengundang tawa dari kedua pria yang lain.

"Arasseo, arasseo" setelah meredakan tawanya, Wonwoo membuka kunci mobil dan Seungcheol (lagi) membantunya membuka pintu. Wonwoo menidurkan anaknya di bangku belakang lalu berlari kecil ke bangku pengemudi. Menghidupkan mesin mobil dan membunyikan klakson sekali sebelum benar-benar berlalu keluar dari halaman rumah yang cukup megah itu.

Jeonghan kini menatap Seungcheol yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Apa? Kau mau pergi lagi?" ucapnya ketus.

"Sebentar saja, sayang. Aku janji pulang sebelum tengah malam, call?" tangan tegap Seungcheol meraih pinggang ramping sang namja cantik sedangkan tangannya yang lain merapikan rambut yang menghalangi wajah kekasihnya.

" _I don't care how long it will take but just come back safely. Okay?_ " Jeonghan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seungcheol. Kini wajah mereka semakin dekat dan Seungcheol menghapus jarak mereka dengan kecupan singkat yang lembut di bibir kekasihnya.

" _I promise, baby_ " dengan berat hati, Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya di leher Seungcheol dan membiarkan sang kekasih mengambil apa yang ia perlukan. Tak berapa lama Seungcheol kembali ke depan pintu dimana Jeonghan menunggunya lengkap dengan coat abu-abunya. Kecupan kembali mendarat kini di dahi namja cantik itu sebelum melambaikan tangannya kepada kekasih 8 tahunnya itu.

"Dasar si gelap itu! Selalu mengganggu waktu kami berdua" gerutunya masih berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya sampai mobil ferrari merah itu berlalu.

.

.

.

" _Daddy! Hurry up! We will be fuckin' late!_ " wajah Wonwoo yang tadinya fokus menyusun dua buah kotak bekal di dalam tasnya kini cengo. Menatap tak percaya ke arah putrinya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu?" suaranya terdengar pelan tapi dapat terasa ribuan jarum menusuk siapapun yang mendengarnya. Gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang alami itu memutar matanya malas.

"Oh, ayolah, _Dad. Not now_ "

" _ **Answer me**_ , Lauren Jeon" titah sang ayah. Lauren- putri semata wayangnya kini menatap sengit ke arah ayahnya. Keheningan tercipta beberapa lama, menunjukkan sifat keras kepala ayah-anak itu. Wonwo yang pertama memutus adegan tatap menatap itu dan menghela nafasnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih dua kotak bekal itu lalu menyusul Lauren hendak keluar apartemen.

" _No gadget, for 2 weeks_ " ucap pria beranak satu itu santai sambil menutup pintu apartemen mereka.

" _What?! Not funny, Dad!_ " protes Lauren. Wonwoo hanya menggerakkan telunjuknya dan menenteng tas ransel berwarna biru gelap milik putrinya. Mengeluarkan ponsel, iPod dan earphone milik sang gadis kecil itu.

" _Yeah, i know_ " ucapnya masih santai.

Lauren mencoba meraih tangan sang ayah yang terangkat ke atas, menjauhkan peralatan gadget milik putri 6 tahunnya. Walau sia-sia mengingat tingginya bahkan hanya setinggi pinggang ayahnya.

" _Daddy_ , ayolah! Ini sungguh tidak lucu!"

"Memang tidak, _baby_ " Wonwoo masih menaikkan tangannya ke atas sambil berjalan menuju lift.

Mereka terus dengan posisi seperti itu sampai Wonwoo tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang juga berjalan di lorong apartemen mewah itu. Membuat Wonwoo hampir terjatuh kalau orang yang ditabraknya tidak menarik tangannya yang tadi diangkatnya ke atas.

"Kau tidak apa?" sedikit kaget mendengar bahasa Korea yang fasih dari korban tabrakannya tadi.

Wonwoo yang kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya menatap pria tegap di depannya.

"Uh, _sorry. You okay_?" tanya pria itu lagi. Mungkin menyadari kalau tadi ia bertanya dengan bahasa yang mungkin tidak dimengerti pria emo di depannya.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi" jawab Wonwoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria dengan kulit yang tampak lebih gelap darinya itu sedikit kaget. "Korean? Wah, kebetulan sekali" menjulurkan tangannya. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menyambut uluran tangan tadi. Hangat. Pikir pria itu saat menyentuh tangan Wonwoo.

"Dad, _we late_ " ucapan Lauren membuat perhatian pria tadi teralihkan ke arah gadis kecil dengan darah campuran itu.

"Adikmu? Lucu sekali" Wonwoo mengernyit hendak protes ke namja yang tengah melirik jam tangan yang tampak mahal itu kalau pria itu tidak buru-buru membuka suara. "Ah, maaf menghalangi kegiatan kalian. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi nanti. Permisi." dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, Dad?" Wonwoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan meraih tangan anaknya, menuntunnya kembali berjalan.

Pria tadi berhenti saat teringat sesuatu. Berbalik dan menemukan pintu lift yang baru saja tertutup. "Sial. Aku lupa tanya namanya" gerutunya namun kembali berjalan dengan buru-buru.

.

.

.

"Nanti tunggu di halte bis biasa. Aku sepertinya akan telat sedikit" ujar Wonwoo setelah mobil mereka sampai di depan sekolah Lauren.

" _I know_ " Lauren membanting pintu mobil kasar dan langsung berlari masuk ke sekolah tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke sang ayah. Wonwoo berdecak pelan dan menghela nafas. Mencoba maklum dengan kelakuan putrinya.

"Semakin lama dia semakin mirip denganmu, Wonwoo-ya" pria di samping Wonwoo berujar. Tepatnya yang mengemudi mobil ferrari merah itu.

" _Shut up._ Ayo ke gedung agency sekarang"

Wonwoo memandang malas pria berkewarganegaraan cina di sampingnya yang merupakan pemilik mobil yang ditumpanginya sedang terkekeh pelan. Memang Wonwoo tidak suka mengendarai mobil sendiri karena itu membutuhkan konsentrasi yang melelahkan. Menurutnya, cukup musik yang menguras konsentrasinya. Dan ia memilih memandangi jalan dibanding repot membawa mobil sendiri.

Wen Junhui, nama pria cina itu, adalah seorang model di agency tempat ia bekerja. Disana Wonwoo bekerja sebagai produser musik. Sebenarnya dia adalah produser dan rapper di Korea namun karena permintaan putri kecilnya yang susah berbaur dengan budaya negara ginseng itu, akhirnya mereka menetap di New York.

Dia bertemu Jun saat meminta sang model menjadi bintang video klip lagu terbaru yang dibuatnya. Terkadang kalau Jun tengah memiliki schedule yang padat, dia akan meminta Seungcheol, Jeonghan atau pilihan terakhir bis, untuk pulang.

"Sampai~" Jun mematikan mesin mobil, membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari hobi lamanya yaitu melamun.

Wonwoo ikut turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lift yang berada di basement parkiran gedung yang cukup megah. "Aku langsung ke studio. Kau ikut?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jun mengangguk, "Iya, ada yang mau disampaikan Jihoon padaku katanya."

Wonwoo ikut mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Jun setelah keluar dari lift. Terdengar suara debuman musik bass dari studio namun keduanya hanya mengabaikannya karena sudah terbiasa. Kalau sedang bekerja, lelaki dengan porsi tubuh yang mungil itu memang suka menaikkan volume sampai hampir maksimal. Biar konsentrasi, katanya.

Tanpa mengetuk, Wonwoo lebih dulu mendorong daan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Membuat dadanya sedikit tersentak karena debuman bass yang menggema di ruangan seluas 6x6 meter itu.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali kalian datang berdua" Jihoon melepas headphone miliknya lalu memutar kursinya. Wonwoo yang duduk di sofa panjang memandang Jun heran yang baru duduk di sampingnya.

"Demo kita diterima dan sebentar lagi perusahaan akan mengadakan rapat tentang artis yang cocok dengan lagu ini" jelas pria bermarga Lee itu. Wonwoo mengangguk, namun tidak dengan Jun yang tidak memberikan respon apa-apa dan malah bertanya, "Lantas apa hubungannya denganku?" yang entah kenapa diaminkan Wonwoo.

"Benar juga. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Memang," ucap Jihoon santai. "tapi ada hal lain yang berhubungan denganmu."

Jun mengangkat alisnya seakan bertanya apa itu.

"Mingyu mengadakan pesta malam ini dan mengajakmu ikut. Di bar biasa." Kini giliran Wonwoo yang terdiam. Memang karena sibuk mengurus pekerjaan dan putrinya membuatnya tidak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk bersosialisasi di kota asing itu. Dia memilih memeriksa pekerjaannya di laptop daripada bengong mendengar percakapan mereka.

Jun berpikir sejenak jadwalnya malam ini sebelum mengangguk, "oke. Nanti aku jemput kau" melirik Wonwoo, "kau ikutlah. Bersenang-senang sebentar tidak apa dan kurasa Mingyu tidak akan keberatan" ajaknya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak enak menitipkan Lauren terus di tempat Jeonghan hyung." jawabnya tanpa menatap Jun.

"Aish. Sekali-sekali kan kau seperti ini? Lagi pula Jeonghan hyung-mu itu pasti mendukung kalau ini menyangkut kesenanganmu"

Wonwoo berpikir, memang benar. Jeonghan pasti sangat mendukungnya bahkan namja cantik itu berulang kali menasehati Wonwoo untuk tidak terlalu terpaku mengurus anak. Tidak jarang Jeonghan menjemput Lauren dan menyuruhnya bersenang-senang seharian, walau ujungnya dia tidak tahu harus kemana dan memilih menyelesaikan lagu barunya.

"Tidak usah, thanks. Aku tidak terlalu suka tempat berisik itu." Alasan kedua pun diluncurkan. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah jika hanya mereka bertiga. Tapi masalahnya dia tidak mengenal pembuat pesta itu dan dia tidak mau sifat pendiamnya keluar karena tidak kenal siapa-siapa. Dan itu bisa memengaruhi suasana pesta itu. Dia tidak enak pada kedua temannya ini.

Jihoon dan Jun hanya menghela nafas. "Dasar kuno" cibir Jihoon membalik kursi dan kembali memakai headphone-nya. Sedangkan Jun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mengecek ponselnya yang berbunyi.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, 'Apa aku pergi saja?'

.

.

.

 ** _Next or delete?_**


End file.
